darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylab
Just released March 3, 2010, the Skylab is the upgrade to the lab. Skylab Thanks to this technological wonder, you can now use and refine your ores in ways you never imagined possible. *You can upgrade the Skylab with different modules and thereby activate new functions or accelerate existing ones. *The Skylab also contains ore collectors from which you can get the precious substances you need to refine. *You can also sell the ore you make in your HQ to make quick cash (you need to transport the resources first, which takes some time depending on how much ore you are planning to transport) Features Thanks to the Skylab, you'll soon be able to get your hands on the legendary Seprom , which can currently be used for two purposes: *If you equip your lasers or rockets with 1 unit of Seprom, every 10 units will receive a 60% damage bonus. *If you equip your shield generators with 1 unit of Seprom, their resistance will increase by 40% for 10 minutes. Tips for Using the Skylab  First, build a Terbium collector. Terbium sells for the most money of any basic resource, allowing you to upgrade your ship faster. Then, build a Endurium collector before building the Prometium one. Do note that you will have to transfer Promethium to the Skylab at this point as the original amount (100) has already been used building the other two collecters. You can next build a Prometid or Duranium refinery. While a net loss (selling refined products gains less then selling all the raw materials used to make the product,) this will allow you to transport many more credits worth of material-because, while there is no way you will be able to transport 100k Terbium and 100k Endurium, you can transport Duranium. You will then need to upgrade your basic module and solar modules; do so now. After that...do whatever you feel like. I recommend building a Xeno module as well as a Promerium refinery. Thanks to BrokenSoul for posting this on the DO forums: 1Q) How do I start out?  1A) You will start out with 100 Promtium and 100 Endurium. Use those resources to build your Prometium and Endurium Collectors. There will only be enough for those 2 collectors at the start so you have to send 50 of each resource - Prometium, Endurium, and Teribium - by using the transport module at the bottom left corner of the skylab page.  When the transport is complete then build your final collector - The Teribium Collector.  My advise is to always keep your Collectors 1 level above your Prometium and Duranium refineries and those refineries 1 level above your Promerium refinery and that refinery 1 level above your Seprom refinery. EX:  Prometium, Endurium, Teribium Collector - Level 5 Prometid and Duranium Refinery --------- Level 4 Promerium Refinery --------------------- Level 3 Seprom Refinery ----------------------- Level 2  This is the only way you're going to get gain from all resources!! 2Q) Why can't I upgrade my Collectors, Modules etc? 2A) You REQUIRE power from your Solar Module to upgrade. So if you deactivated a (EX) Collector because you didnt have enough power to run it then you need to upgrade your Solar Module. My advise: ALWAYS keep building your Basic Module, Solar Module and Collectors. Your Refineries should come after you get good income from your Collectors. 3Q) What is the Xenomit Module and what does it do? 3A) The Xeno Module is the counterpart of the Promerium Refinery. You must have the Xeno Module to produce Promerium in the Skylab. As long as you keep the Xeno Module at the same level of your Promerium - or at 100% Efficiency - you will never need Xeno to make Promerium, IN THE SKYLAB.  4Q) I have waited for my transport over the due time, why hasn't it arrived?  4A) With my computer, and I'm not sure if this is happens to everyone, but for me I have to go to the back page and refresh the Skylab. It will then say"Transport Complete" and you go back and your materials are there. It's odd the way that works, but we have to deal with it until DO figures out how to fix this flaw.  My Advice: Do not start making Promerium until your Xeno module is the same level of your Promerium Refinery or higher and never deactivate it unless you deactivate your Promerium Refinery also. Other Advice: 1) It's always nice to know how much to transport because of the time it will take you. The ratio for this is 500 material: 60minutes (8 materials: 1 minute).Therefore, if you need Seprom or Promerium fast, than send 2 for the moment. This will take about 20 seconds to get your ship and last you 20 minutes of time on shields or engines (Seprom CANNOT be used for engines). This will give you time to do what you need while you wait for your next transport. If you prefer 5, that's fine. 2 is just faster and it's better to wait the least amount of time. 2)3000 material Takes 6 hours to arrive but 2999 only take 5 hours to arrive ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Credit to Talonj1(and a little to Zakhep)+molew4k molew4k thinks that its good if you want credits because you can send the promerium to your ship and sell it. 100 makes 50400 creds Category:Stub